Telling Daddy
by FSfanforlife
Summary: after London asks Maddie to marry her both Maddie & London will have to face their fears & tell their parents. 5th in The Sweet Love Life of Maddie & London series. & if you don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice quit day at the Tipton Hotel & Mr

It was a nice quit day at the Tipton Hotel & Mr. Mosby was yelling at Zach and Cody for one of there little "_stunts_". Maddie who had got her job back about 2 months early was standing behind the candy counter giggling while looking at her ring her girlfriend had given her a week earlier.

"Madeline…..MADELINE" Mr. Mosby yells trying to get her attention

"What, what I'm awake" she says snapping back into reality "you need something Mr. Mosby"

"Your shift ended an hour ago" he says pointing to the other candy counter girl standing behind him

"Really sorry I just was…I just lost track of time" she walks out from behind the counter

"London wanted to speak with you once you got off" he says walking back to the front desk

"Ok thanks Mr. Mosby" she says running to the elevators

Up in Londons suite she is pacing around her room "where is she" London says to herself

"Hey princess" Maddie says walking into the suite & seeing London looking weird "what's wrong?"

"Daddy's coming to visit me" she says hugging Maddie tightly

"& that's a problem why" she asks with a questioning look on her face

"Because…" London pulls away "he doesn't know about us & me"

"WHAT…you said you told him a week after we started dating" she says

"Well in a way I did I told him I'm dating _someone_" she says with a half smile

"Well it's going to be worse now…" she says holding up her hand & pointing at the ring

"Well what about you have you told your parents yet" she says crossing her arms

"YES like the day after we started" she says claiming herself down "ok look London if you want we can tell him together"

"Ok then" she says hugging Maddie again "I do really love you Maddie"

"& I love you too London" she says holding her closer

One Week Later

"London are you sure this is ok" Maddie says setting a box labeled clothes in London's closet

"Maddie if things go like I think they'll go then will be married…hopefully soon" she says snapping her fingers as a few bell boys walk in carrying some more box "so I mean it wouldn't be weird because will be living together"

"I'm not saying it's weird I'm just saying that…" walking up to London & kissing her softly "we'll be sleeping together now" she says as the bellboys look at each other then at Maddie & London

"Get out of here" London says pointing at the door, the bellboys leave "so…" London starts off "where were we" she kisses Maddie again

Meanwhile at Zach & Cody's suite

"I can't believe Maddie & London are getting married" Cody says

"Yeah I know" Zach says smiling "I mean two hot girls getting married to each other just image the wedding night" he says starting to think

"That's gross Zach" making a grossed out face

"You only think it's gross because it's not two guys" Zach smiles & laughs a bit

"W-what did you just say" Cody says looking at his brother pale faced

"Oh come on Cody everyone at the hotel has known your gay for months" he says

Cody shakes his head "yes Zach I'm gay" he finally says after a moment of silence

"Well finally you just _come out_ & say it" Zach starts to laugh as Cody joins in

Back in Londons suite

"That was….wow" Maddie says lying next to London

"Yeah it was" she says playing with Maddies hair

"You've done that before haven't you" Maddie says jokingly

"I told you I wasn't a virgin" London says giggling as she cuddles up to Maddie

"I know I know" she says "why do you keep reminding me"

"Because I know you don't like when I talk about it" London says running her finger along Maddies cheek & around her lips

"Well now you can't because I'm not a virgin anymore" she kisses London's hand

London smiles "& soon you'll be Mrs. Maddie Tipton"

"Wait…I thought we were going with my last name you know Fitzpatrick" she says sitting up

"Well I got an easy way to solve this, the parents that take the fact that we're getting married the best we'll take that person's parents last name" London says sitting up

"so what you saying that if my parents take the news better then your dad then we take my last name & visa versa"

"You forgot to say if my daddy takes it better then your parents we go with my last name"

"But that's what visa ver….ok princess you're right" she says kissing London softly on the lips

**Well hope you all enjoyed Telling Daddy chapter 1 chapter 2 will be coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

"LONDON…" a mad Maddie says walking into their suite "WHAT THE HELL YOUR DAD IS COMING TOMORROW"

"LONDON…" a mad Maddie says walking into their suite "WHAT THE HELL YOUR DAD IS COMING TOMORROW"

"Umm did I forget to tell you" London says in a nerves tone

"London we don't have any clue what we're going to say" she says pacing the room "I mean it was one thing to have my parents freak out yesterday but to have your dad freak out all in the same week"

"Maddie, Maddie sweetie clam down" she says putting her hands on Maddies shoulders to stop her "I told daddy last night after you went to bed…"

"Wait what I thought we were going to tell him together" she says looking a little hurt "well whatever what…umm what did he say?"

London looks down to the floor then back up to Maddie "we…umm well we…" she warps her in a hug "…we got his blessing"

"Wait so you mean" she pulls away smiling "your dad is going to let us get married"

"Yes Maddie…" she smiles as she continues "or should I say Mrs. Maddie Tipton" they both start to laugh

_ At Zach & Cody's suite _

"So Cody you going to tell dad that you're…" Zach stops as Carrie Martin walks in the room

"Ok boys your dad will be here in a bit & I got to go sing tonight so if you guys are gone by the time I get off I love you both" she says kissing them on the foreheads & walking out the door

"Gay" Zach finally says

"Yup Zach I think I'm finally ready to tell him" he says grabbing his bag as there is a knock on the door

Zach walks over & opens the door "Hey guys lets go the bus is waiting" their dad says

"Alright right dad" Zach & Cody say in unison

"Umm dad I go to tell you something" Cody says walking out of the suite behind his dad & Zach and closes the door

**Well I'm sorry but I'm going to leave ya'll guys hanging & let ya'll make up the ending, well like I always say enjoy lol**


End file.
